goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Alex's past
Alex is one of the most mysterious (main) characters in the entire Golden Sun series, so I thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to set up a place where we can share fan-theories about his backstory. Assuming, of course, that Dark Dawn doesn't explain so much that speculation would become pointless... Anyways, I'll kick things off by moving my old theory off Alex's talk page and over here (which is where it should have been from the start, but in my defense, I was new when I originally posted it ^_^;). I'll admit it's unlikely, but it isn't impossible. The world's hungriest paperweight 20:00, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- This is almost purely speculation, but I'm starting to think that Alex is a Lemurian. I don't have much proof, but do you remember Saturos' ship at Idejima? It looks like a Lemurian ship to me. For the longest time I couldn't figure out how they got a Lemurian ship, but then this idea popped into my head, which doesn't just explain the ship. It also helps explain how Alex knows so much about Alchemy and why he was so willing to "abandon" the task of keeping Mercury Lighthouse from being lit. Also, when you talk to/Mind Read one Lemurian (I forgot who or how), they comment on how (most) Lemurians are "cool, calm, and collected" which sounds a lot like Alex. There's also the fact that all Lemurians (and Mia) seem to have blue hair, but Megan and Justin don't (they're Mercury Adepts too, right?). The only thing I can't figure out is, if he is from Lemuria, then how did he get into the clan that protects the Lighthouse? It's not like it's impossible, considering how deceptive and manipulative he can be, but I'm still stumped. Anyways, I just thought I'd through my theory out on the table. HungryPaperweight 21:34, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's all a theory, which is okay on talk pages but should definitely be left out of the articles which should only contain verifiable information. But thanks for your edits! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:53, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you for the concern (and the compliments), but I know well enough not to go throwing my own personal ideas into an actual article. Articles are for facts, talk pages are for opinions (among other things). At any rate, I only put this up here because I wanted to share my idea, and to see what other people think. Who knows, I might not be the only person to think of this. Of course, I am aware that there isn't much in the games to support this, but it's still a possibility. HungryPaperweight 01:33, 30 June 2007 (UTC) hungry paperweight your speculation about the ship being a lemurian ship has to be true because 1:it cannot be used with the black orb/crystal in the cutshene on idejima kraden explores the ship and finds no"thingy that makes it go" which means this thing is not moving they then realizen that the black crystal that satutrous carried with him must be wat controls the ship and people who have played golden sun the lost age find out from piers that u need a black crystal to govern a lemurian ship so it has to be one 2: i think the speculation of alexs true orgins are false because if alex is a lemurian how did he wind up in imil didt conservato and the senate pass a law that no lemurians may leave lemuria although i guess in his sneaky way he could have got out and also saturous and karst might have brought the ship with them it says in the island south of prox that they used to trade with prox up north so prox might have owned the ship or karst and agatio could have just found the ship in some acient ruins-that is all i have to say i believe alex is not lemurian but i know that ship is a lemurian ship- sincerely yours brandonallison (UTC) Brandonallison 00:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: Just a note - what if Alex (or perhaps an ancestor, maybe he's just ''descended ''from Lemurians) was some kind of traitor? Maybe he got imprisoned for something and fled to Imil, figuring he might blend in with the (former) Mercury clan - only to find there was none really left? And that alchemy was sealed? Who knows. - Someone Anonymous. If any of you think that Alex is a Lemuian, then you may be right. I however; have a different observation on him in gs1, gs2, and possibly gs3. I say gs3 because of Alexs and Archaous' resemblance. In order for any of you guys to understand what i'm getting at and what i mean, just try to remember the fact that while Alex was not able to obtain the whole power of the golden sun, he was still able to get some of it. maybe enough to have eternal youth or something like that. plus the wise one made some comment about Alex's possible survival when mt.alph sank into weyard. thus making the possibility of Archaous to be alex. and besides, the only other character to wear a mask was Felix, and he was thought to have died. so why can't Archaous, who bears to much of a resembelance to Alex, and wear a mask as well, be Alex? ill let you guys figure that one out on your own. ----